


长梦

by Wolvesion



Series: 世界观 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter References, Multi, Tony&Jarvis Reborn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 注1：这个纽约市长私设是《纸牌屋》里的威尔康威。注2：在《特工卡特》S1C04中，霍华德藏着一支美国队长的血液样本，但是这支血液样本在S1C08中被佩吉倒入海中。注3：《神奇四侠》中的隐形女苏斯托姆。注4：《美国队长3：内战》中，托尼的妈妈玛利亚车祸前弹奏的钢琴曲。《海浪》、《琐碎的心》、《长梦》时间线：（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）1969年，《长梦》现实中的托尼出生1970年，《长梦》现实中，重生的托尼应当有的出生年份。1979年，《长梦》现实中，托尼开始做特别长的梦境，同年，重生后的托尼重新开始生活（接下来的时间线均为《长梦》梦境中的时间线）1989年，托尼毕业于麻省理工，同年制作出人工智能贾维斯1991年，霍华德和玛利亚因车祸去世1999年，托尼放开了贾维斯的联网权限，贾维斯通过（托尼自定义的）测试，成为强人工智能（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）2008年，托尼成为钢铁侠（《钢铁侠1》）（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）2009年，托尼被汉默攻击（《钢铁侠2》），同年他和贾维斯约定了“死亡执行人”2012年，托尼与美国队长等人组成复仇者联盟，将核弹送入太空（《复仇者联盟1》）2013年，托尼遭到满大人袭击，对抗基里安博士（《钢铁侠3》）2019年，发生奥创之战，托尼失去贾维斯，内战，之后托尼回到别墅小住（《海浪》中的49岁篇）（采用经过调整的漫画时间线）2029年，美国队长死于被红骷髅攻击后的血清失效，托尼找来鹰眼培训可以代替美国队长的复仇者（《琐碎的心》情节发生时间）补写这份时间线完全是隐藏了小妹的一个恶趣味：在《长梦》中，托尼第一次的实际出生日期采用的是MCU电影初始设定的时间19690529，在梦中，托尼发出的预警是19901225霍华德和玛利亚会死于车祸。但是重生后的托尼年龄减小了一岁，即出生日期变为19700529（这个日期似乎是漫画中托尼的生日），（原理可以理解为托尼在梦中死去，但是又开创了一个拥有贾维斯的新的平行宇宙，托尼重生的日子是这两个宇宙的分裂点），因此，托尼的关于车祸的预警也应随着他的年龄更新为19911225。而霍华德和玛利亚却并不知道。也就是说，在托尼重生的新世界里，即使有了贾维斯，在原来世界中发生的一切还是会发生，不过时间线延迟了一年，变成了与《长梦》梦中世界契合的时间线。一个更简单的解释就是：《长梦》开始时的世界是平行世界A，《海浪》和《琐碎的心》的内容首先在托尼的梦中发生即为平行世界A1，《长梦》结尾托尼重生后的进入（有贾维斯的）平行世界B，在这个世界中，《海浪》和《琐碎的心》的内容还会再一次发生，平行世界A1和B的时间线是相同的，比平行世界A晚了一年。





	长梦

上帝保佑他的小少爷。  
埃德文贾维斯总是如此祈祷，而这句祷文在某一天清晨他被托尼结结实实撞了个满怀之后忽然有了些“现实意义”。  
那是个普普通通的清晨，就是风和日丽并且报纸上的今日运势栏里只会填一句诸事皆宜的普通。刚刚起床的埃德文站在他的卧室门口整了整领带，打算到厨房给他的安妮煮一壶茶，托尼忽然扑到他身上，巧克力色的大眼睛因为蒙着一层水雾（是眼泪吗？）而格外闪亮。  
托尼狠狠地瞪着他，似乎要在他身上盯出个洞来，紧紧攥着他的袖子，在他伸出手还来不及安抚一下颤抖的孩子的时候，托尼急促地喊道：“快去告诉我爸妈，我二十一岁的那个圣诞节，无论如何也不要出门！不要出门！”  
“呃，什么？”埃德文有些惊讶，看到托尼上蹿下跳抓耳挠腮地组织语言，他揉了揉少年乱蓬蓬的头发，把他带到厨房，塞给他一杯热茶。晨光将厨房照得亮堂堂的，埃德文意外地发现托尼一夜之间似乎长高了很多，身量虽然偏瘦但更加结实，骨骼已经不再是一个小孩子，圆鼓鼓的脸庞也变得线条清晰，多了些俊美，整个人看起来有了些青年的味道。  
托尼狠狠地喝了一大口茶——因为太烫差点把杯子扔掉——然后砰地一声放下杯子，郑重而清晰地对埃德文说：“我们得一块去告诉我爸妈，让他们记下来，十年后就是我二十一岁的那个圣诞节，他们无论如何也不要出门，因为他们开的车子会因为刹车失灵发生车祸，他们都会死在那场车祸中。”  
这下轮到埃德文差点扔掉手中的茶杯了。他震惊而迷惑地看着眼前一脸严肃的少年，托尼在他的注视下撇撇嘴，眼眶慢慢变红，差点哭出来——埃德文这才意识到托尼一点捉弄他的意思也没有。  
“好的，托尼少爷，等先生和夫人起床后我去找他们，好吗？”埃德文探过身搂住托尼的肩膀安慰道，“不过，现在你能告诉我你是怎么知道这些的吗？是不是做了个噩梦？”  
托尼点点头，然后又摇摇头。“那不是一个‘噩梦’，贾维斯，那是一个特别、特别（托尼鼓着红扑扑的小脸使劲加重了这个词）真实的梦，而且我知道它一定是真的。别问我为什么，我就是知道！”托尼挣开埃德文的怀抱，跳下椅子，在厨房里急躁地蹦来蹦去。  
“当然，少爷，我相信您，那一定是真的。”埃德文说，“不过你要先告诉我究竟是怎么回事。”  
“我……我梦到四年后，我十五岁就考上了麻省理工大学！”托尼凑过来，巧克力色的大眼睛瞪着埃德文，脸几乎贴着他的脸。  
埃德文笑了：“哦，少爷果然聪明过人。”  
“大学四年间我……因为……嗯，反正就是编了个程序，可以回答我的问题跟我说话的那种，我把他叫做贾维斯，还给他配上你的声音。”托尼脸红了，不过他还是有些自豪地说下去：“这很不容易的，找到你的声音。因为那个时候你已经……在我十四岁的时候。”  
托尼有些担心地看了埃德文一眼，不过他看上去十分平静地接受了“自己的寿命还剩下三年”这个设定。“然后我毕业了，我看到我来到马里布，就是父亲每年都要去度假和静思的那个地方，我在那里和‘贾维斯’一起玩，还把他弄得没电了，差点被我爸骂一顿。之后的几年我一直过得不错，毕业之后我进了斯塔克工业当了一个技术研究员，每天的工作都酷极了。可是有时候我还是会跟我爸吵架，他总是嫌我待在家里游手好闲的。可是我已经下班了！而且我上班的时候工作效率是整个研发部最高的！”  
上一秒的托尼还因为霍华德不公平的指责而愤愤不平，下一秒，他便垂下头来，漂亮的眼睛里填满了泪水：“可是我二十一岁的那个圣诞节，那天爸妈一起出门了，我在家里等他们回家，可是第二天，欧比来家里，叫我去警察局，我才知道他们出车祸去世了，车祸原因就是他们开的那辆车刹车失灵了。出门前我还跟我爸吵架，妈妈让我道歉、给我爸说圣诞快乐，我什么也没说……”  
埃德文有些心疼地搂着托尼，不过托尼吸了吸鼻子，继续说，“之后，欧比一直帮我，处理爸妈的葬礼，还推我当上斯塔克工业的总裁。我什么也不会，上任之后的第一件事就是买下了那天他们开的车的生产线，改进了他们的刹车系统。但是一切都没法挽回了。不过之后我适应了当总裁，有欧比帮我，我做的还不错。”说完，托尼抬起头看着埃德文，“到这里我就醒了，我觉得在这个梦里我过了快要十年，每一天都过得真实极了，就像我真的生活着一样！”  
“所以，你觉得你梦里的这些事今后都会真的发生？”埃德文问道。  
托尼点点头。“贾维斯……”  
埃德文叹了口气。“好吧，少爷，我一定会在先生醒来之后立刻告诉他的。不过现在，喝了这杯茶，然后回床上再睡一会吧，在梦里过了十年，你大概很累了。”说着，埃德文揉了揉托尼的软软的棕色卷发。  
“我不累，贾维斯，我要回房间去看书。”得到埃德文得到保证，托尼破涕为笑，从椅子上滑下来，眼睛里闪着光芒，“我还要找个东西给你录音……我要为将来的自己做点事。你给我爸妈说完了之后告诉我他们的反应好吗？到我房间里来，单独跟我说。”  
“当然，少爷。”埃德文点点头，笑着说。  
“太好了，谢谢你，贾维斯。”托尼向贾维斯露出一个甜甜的笑容，一溜烟跑出房间。  
埃德文重新在厨房里坐下来，看着水在茶壶里逐渐沸腾，回想着刚才的一切。托尼看起来的确有些不一样了，埃德文绞尽脑汁思索着：没错，托尼似乎真的在一夜之间长大了十岁。

朦胧的晨光中，托尼坐在床上，迷迷糊糊看着黑暗像一层轻纱笼罩在房间里的一切东西上，让这些他本应该熟悉的陈设看起来陌生至极。事实上，他觉得他完全有理由陌生的：就在刚才，他在他的梦境里，真真切切、日复一日地过了整整十年。  
今天，他的梦境从昨天他醒来的地方开始了。老实说，他的总裁生涯一直过得不错。他会坐在会议桌的最前头，但是更多的时候他宁愿作为一个普通的研究员窝在实验室里，与机械、钢铁和弹药为伍，每日穿行在小小的、无害的爆炸和硝烟当中。但是，在他三十八岁的那一年，一场新武器交易改变了一切。那是他最得意的产品之一，仅仅一枚就足以将一座小山夷为平地，同时带起的强风让方圆几百公里之内的敌人都受到攻击或感到不适。显然，没什么比这更好的武器了。就在他以为数亿美金就这样轻轻松松流到他口袋、他甚至大声放着自己喜欢的摇滚乐喝着酒跟随行的女保镖调情的时候，一枚低端但是有效的炸弹击碎了这一场甜蜜的空想。他看着防弹衣下面渗出来的血迹，涌上他心头的只有剧烈的疼痛和深刻的绝望。  
当他在昏暗的山洞中醒来，火光在他眼前跳跃，让一切看起来破碎不堪。或许世界本身就是破碎的，只是此刻、透过那一池让他窒息的污水之后他才获得了那一刹澄明：他创造出来保护那些少年的武器现在却用来杀死的他们；他想要反抗和消灭的一切却不断地从他身边的夺走他的朋友和同伴；他想要反抗却不能，想要屈服，亦不能。世界破碎，他也跟着破碎，而他还愿意把那些锋利的碎片捧在手心，用他的心、他的血肉去融合它们。  
可是，在本质上，他心里还住着那个睚眦必报、并且会端着自己留下的生日蛋糕去讨好严峻的父亲的小孩子。当他摧毁了十戒帮的窝点为自己报了仇的时候，他看着绵软如轻纱的云彩从他身边掠过，他先是纵声大笑，接着便感到无可救药的深刻的空虚。后来，有时候他会想，当奥巴迪亚斯坦想要杀死他，并把他的反应堆取出来把他打倒之后，他是不是也曾感到空虚。或许不会的，老欧比想要的是他的公司，他攻击他或许连小小的复仇都算不上——不过是碾死征讨的道路上一个可恨的怪物。托尼不惮以穷凶极恶的想法揣度胆敢阻挡他的人的心思，这是他尚且有点以“死亡商人”这个称号为荣的时候留下的习惯。  
当这一切尘埃落定，他越发深刻地体会到这个称号带给他怎样的影响。自打他不理会神盾的掩饰公告了他是钢铁侠的这个消息，他身边便刮起了一场风暴，媒体、同行和政府纷纷露出了他们温情脉脉的画扇背后的残忍和狰狞。不过，任由他身边的狂风巨浪，处在风暴眼中心的他却“风平浪静”。他甚至有时间彻夜寻欢作乐，看似突然实则蓄谋已久地从容交代后事，完全不顾贾维斯越发担心和烦躁的声音。  
最终他还是需要回到风暴中——那令人毛骨悚然的平静根本无法维持。托尼那死去多年的父亲尽管在天堂，依然伸出手拉住了他（或说推开了他，托尼觉得用这两种截然相反的描述方式表达同一件事大概就是他永远无法理解的语言的美妙），把他送回到人世间。之后的一切仿佛顺利成章，就连托尼自己也觉得好得简直过了头。战斗固然让他紧张、疲惫和疼痛，但是有什么战争会让战士舒舒服服地胜利呢，当他坐在露天的后台，有一搭没一搭地听着主持人语气激昂地念着他的“功绩”，并时不时向给他飞眼刀的罗斯将军抛媚眼的时候，一股久违的喜悦像一个气球在他胸前膨胀，让他整个人都轻快得像是要浮起来。他渐渐感受不到阳光，感受不到声音，感受不到他的四肢和五感，托尼知道，这个梦就要醒了。  
托尼摸着自己的胸口，就在刚才的梦中，那里还有一个发着蓝盈盈光芒的反应堆，现在这里却只是一块完整的、有些毛茸茸的皮肤。但是他知道到有些不一样，每当他的手指触碰到这一小块区域，他总能感觉到梦中那如影随形永不停歇的疼痛和疲倦。他看着自己的手指，那十根手指不再是少年的柔软白嫩，现在他的手指关节分明，充满力量的血管和肌肉透过有些坚硬干燥的皮肤随着他的动作滚动着，在柔光中呈现出青色和粉红色。他不需要照镜子的便知道自己的眼角一定长出了细纹，这并不是与年龄不符，而是在梦境之外，他的身体在随着梦境之内的年龄而变化。  
他猛地清醒过来，惊恐随即附上来，压着他的胸膛让他想要尖叫，而当他看到床边的按铃时，他用力闭上嘴，把尖叫声和想要向埃德文倾诉的话语统统吞回肚里。  
他在一片静默中思考着，回忆着。  
他并不没有经历过这种疯狂地想要倾诉的时候。当他从沙漠中回到家，第一次独自一人坐在他别墅中宽敞明亮的落地窗墙，看着海浪一波一波向自己脚下的悬崖涌来，那种强烈的倾诉欲也随着海浪涌来。  
贾维斯就在这间屋子里，他刚刚还语气欢快而如释重负地说着“欢迎回家，先生”，他运行时电流的滋滋声和排气系统的嗡嗡声提醒托尼他就在托尼身边，每一个摄像头都在看着托尼，每一个信号捕捉器都在等待着托尼的声音，在这里，托尼有什么不可以说的呢？  
托尼想要告诉贾维斯这两个月来他经历的一切，疼痛、屈辱、折磨和破碎；他想要为自己辩白，他并不知道那些在他眼皮子底下瞒天过海的恶行，他的本意并非如此；他想要大声喊出他的委屈，他不想做什么百万富翁，花花公子，更不愿当什么万恶的死亡商人。  
但是托尼根本一句话也说不出口。他继续靠坐在沙发里，不停变换着更舒服的姿势，最后几乎是摊在沙发上，深重到无可名说的疲倦让他心灰意冷，同时又有希望：他的贾维斯懂他，懂他说出口的和没有说出口的每一个字，他的每一个想法、每一个表情，懂他现在的抽泣和不久之后暂时抽干了眼泪的平静。那时候托尼想起的不是别的，正是某一次他刚刚改进了某种子弹，让这种子弹的射程可以提高5%，他在工作室里愉快地跳起舞来，一边扭动着身子一边为他的敌人（或托尼以为会死在这种子弹之下的人）在胸口画十字。贾维斯咯咯笑着，在工作室里播放起一首轻快的圣歌，并在托尼耍帅地用手指比枪对某个摄像头射击的时候发出一声造作的惨叫假装倒地。  
托尼想起贾维斯在他抱怨健康餐没什么味道时候呵呵的笑声，想起贾维斯在他酒醒时看热闹不嫌事大地播放他给那个英俊帅气的纽约市长拨打的调戏电话（注1），想起他第一次看到关于他的负片评论时他问贾维斯他是不是真的是一个的冷酷无情的刽子手，贾维斯温柔而坚定地回答，“是的，您是，但那并不是您的全部”。托尼知道自己在贾维斯面前无须解释和辩护，也不需要任何隐瞒——这个时候的他是完全的他自己，无数个细碎的冲突的性格的编织和整合。  
托尼坐在床上，等待埃德文端着果汁和早餐敲响他的门，并在埃德文惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着他的时候露出一个属于四十岁的他的从容微笑。他告诉埃德文他这两天来他的长梦，但埃德文显然对他面容的变化更加惊心。  
“我会告诉斯塔克先生，他早该注意您的心理成长……”埃德文摸了摸托尼卷曲柔软的头发，像是触摸一件脆弱的瓷器。  
而托尼摇摇头：“他要忙的已经够多的了。现在我已经明白了，有那么多有意义的事等着他去做——‘创建一座属于未来的城市’，那比跟十岁的我玩接球游戏有意义得多。”  
埃德文俯下身，心疼地搂了搂这个看起来越发陌生的小少爷：“毋庸置疑，您是他一生中最有意义的事。”

托尼的猜测是对的，尽管埃德文忠实地将托尼的一切变化如实地告诉了霍华德，直到埃德文规定的“小少爷需要睡觉”的时间霍华德也没有来看托尼一眼。  
托尼有点失望，不过这种失落被另一种强烈的期盼冲淡了。他第一次觉得早早睡觉是一件如此诱人的事，他有点迫不及待地想知道在他的梦中他和贾维斯的故事。  
他当然知道自己是为了什么而非要编写一个人工智能——少年离家求学，在同学之中大受欢迎却和他们仿佛始终隔着一道界限的寂寞几乎要把他逼疯了，他需要一个东西，完全被他占有，时时刻刻围绕着他仿佛星球围绕着太阳，看着他的一举一动，永迎合他的每一句话和每一个决定：那种全然和纯粹的爱、忠诚和服从。  
不过梦境中那个满足他的要求的贾维斯和现实中的埃德文贾维斯同时出现在他的生活中，却让他觉得有点怪异。埃德文的存在像是雪山顶上颜色通红的火把，醒目鲜明地提醒着托尼他并不完全是属于梦中的那个世界。每当想到这一点，托尼总是下意识有点抽离，无法全情投入对贾维斯的感情——虽然他生活的世界中的人和事在他的“人生”中所占越来越短，越来越像一场梦。  
当托尼睡着，他再一次回到那个梦中。他张开手臂，深深呼吸着他生活了三十年的别墅的味道，就像是终于回到了家，又或者，这就是他的家。  
“欢迎回来，先生。”贾维斯的声音在他身边的某处响起来，托尼迷醉地转向那个声音，“如果您继续如此着装整齐的出现在电视上，恐怕您那些忠诚的追求者们就要跳进电视、撕下您的西装了。”贾维斯说完，托尼面对着的那个摄像头上的红光闪了闪，仿佛一个俏皮的眨眼。  
托尼笑着给自己倒了杯淡味啤酒，知道他生活中的一切重新恢复“正常”。  
之后的日子说起来也不是一帆风顺的。  
他首先遇见了那个着实被他念叨过几年的美国队长。说实在的，自从托尼发现引擎和电路板的奥秘之后，他对美国队长的兴趣就被扔到了一边，他看到那个一脸严肃的金发青年的时候对他早已经“粉转路”，除了因为没法和他顺畅的沟通带来的烦闷之外，托尼没有了一点激动。  
不久之后他遇见了第一个试图对他的反应堆施法的奇怪的神，还有他更奇怪的且战斗力更强的哥哥（托尼拍着胸口庆幸这个雷神是和自己一伙的）。然后他第一次看到了只存在于不属于他研究领域但同样对他有着强大吸引力的虫洞，和从虫洞里淌出来的那些恶心但强大的外星虫子。  
接着，他做了更过分的事：他扛着一颗向曼哈顿岛飞过来的核弹冲上天空，一路冲到了他向往已久的太空里。不过，经历了这次太空之旅，他对那个地方再也没有多少向往了。没有声音，没有光，只有密密麻麻的硕大的虫子，闪烁着血红的眼睛贪婪地注视着他，对地球虎视眈眈。在托尼面前，一切都是空旷和巨大的，闪着光的星云、燃烧着的巨星和更巨大的浅色星球，身边小却致命的黑洞，他望不到头，而且他清楚地知道他能看见的一切对于整个宇宙来说不过是须弥芥子。他分出一点精力回头瞟了一眼地球，他离那个可怜巴巴的小东西已经很远很远了，当他重新面对填满视线的敌人，他不愿去想那个脆弱的蓝色星球是多么渺小和不堪一击，他肩头上扛着的这枚核弹即使在太空中爆炸，充其量也不过是一枚稍微明亮一点的烟花。  
他还在向上飞去，速度越来越快，不再受他的控制——他被黑洞的引力拖拽着向宇宙深处飞去。盔甲因为强大的压力开始凹陷、变形，拨给佩珀的电话传来的是一成不变而令人绝望的忙音，但是托尼并不在乎了，他感觉到贾维斯正在缩紧战甲的减震层紧紧包裹着他、抱着他，像是一个宣言：没错，您也爱着佩珀小姐，属于佩珀小姐，但是在这一刻，整个世界中只有您和我紧紧相贴的时候，您属于我，完全且毫无争议地属于我。  
之后，贾维斯向他道歉，消失了。托尼最后看了一眼壮美而可怕的宇宙，松开了抱着核弹的手，借着反推核弹的力量向后落下一点，也闭上眼睛。  
托尼并没有想过他会不会醒来，在闭上眼睛之前，他还曾分出几秒钟来思考如果他在梦中死去了，他在现实中会不会也跟着死去。可是一会之后他睁开眼睛，看到队友们紧张兮兮地围在自己周围，看着自己的眼神震惊中还残留着惊悚和悲伤。直到他说了句糟糕的俏皮话，美国队长脱下头盔笑起来——托尼知道他们，他和美国队长，他和他的队友们，之间至此达成了某种和解和契约：他们保留彼此的生活，同时也为了守护共同的东西并肩作战，然后在纷飞的硝烟中建立起越发坚不可摧的默契或感情，最后直到这些将他们捆绑在一起的感情的生活把他们缠在一起、挤压致死。  
他依然想着贾维斯，想着在战甲断电的时候贾维斯给他的那个紧紧的拥抱。在他醒来之后战甲很快重启，贾维斯扫描了他的生命体征和盔甲状态之后做了简报，便藏在钢铁身躯中一言不发。不用细想，托尼也知道贾维斯很高兴又有点生气和失望。生气他还是要把托尼交还给佩珀（可能也在埋怨佩珀没有及时接听托尼的电话），失望自己竟然没有和托尼共度生命的最后一刻。在之后聚餐的时候，托尼一直强忍着笑意不让自己笑出声来，为此娜塔莎多看了他好几眼。他不知道他居然还有些喜欢这样的霸道和占有欲——这让他觉得他是被爱着、被时时刻刻需要着的。他以为在收获了不计其数的粉丝和女人之后他早已对这种恋爱手段免疫，但是当自己真正成为被困在温暖强壮的两臂之间的那一个的时候，他依然心跳加速，愉快至极。或许这就是他不在乎的人和他也喜欢着的人的区别吧，他感受着爱情隐隐约约的折磨，同时欲罢不能，要求着更多。  
之后又是很长一段时间的平静时期。托尼对PTSD并不陌生，但这一次，这种症状发作起来却让他和佩珀之间出现了新的隔阂。“嘿，老贾。我以为你会替我解释两句的。”在一次佩珀被半夜出现在床边的战甲吓到，抱着枕头愤怒地冲出房间之后，托尼躺在床上，语调放空地和贾维斯闲聊，“毕竟战甲可是被你指挥着到卧室里来的，别以为我不知道。”  
“我只能完成您发出的命令，先生。”贾维斯冷静而好整以暇地回答道。  
托尼扶着额头笑出声：“人工智能的私自，嗯？”  
“容我提醒您，先生，人工智能并不存在所谓自我。”  
托尼便再也没有提过这件事。刨除这些小小的私心，贾维斯仍然是那个体贴且善解人意的万能管家。  
如果说在别墅被毁那天抓住在水下挣扎的托尼的贾维斯让托尼心醉沉沦，那么在田纳西州重现上线的贾维斯则让托尼又爱又恨。  
他想告诉贾维斯他多感谢贾维斯一再地救了他的命，也想告诉贾维斯他有多感谢他就有多痛恨他总是在最后一刻才故作风轻云淡地说上一句“对不起先生，我要下线了”就丢下他一个人面对着冰冷的盔甲和一地狼藉。托尼站在空无一人的雪野中，又冷，又害怕，面对着来自疾病的窒息感和求助无门的陌生之地，他完完全全地呆住了，想不起任何跟贾维斯在一起的时候美好或充满力量的回忆。几分钟之后，他才慢慢反应过来，感官和知觉重新回到体内，他认命地叹了口气，拖着战甲一步一滑地走出雪野。  
在托尼全力以赴地维修下，他们并没有分离很久。尽管重现上线的贾维斯能做的工作极其有限，托尼还是大大地松了口气，听着贾维斯用可怜巴巴的、迷惑又委屈地声音跟自己对话，每到句末还会蹦出一个口误，托尼忍不住笑出声，忽然很想抱抱贾维斯，或者是摸摸他的头（在托尼想象中，贾维斯一定是个有着一头软乎乎暖融融的金色短发的高瘦青年），他极想安慰贾维斯，就像安慰一个他疼爱如斯的孩子——虽然实际上贾维斯已经二十多岁，已经是个心智成熟的青年了。  
这很玄妙，托尼迷迷糊糊地想，在一段感情中，伴侣双方不停地变换着角色：时而是父亲或母亲，时而是子女，时而是旗鼓相当的对手，时而又亲密宛如一人。这种爱情跨越了年龄、观念和生活习惯，把两个人在一种不断变换又稳定的关系中拉近了，让他们都安然并且十分乐意地接受了全新的角色设定。  
那时候托尼尚且不知道他将要面对什么。那是奥创，是贾维斯的牺牲，是托尼在千万数据流中寻找直到眼睛酸痛流泪不止，是幻视的诞生和奥创的落败，是内战，是团队的分崩离析，托尼曾经有感觉的那种复仇者之间的挤压终于把他们挤死了。  
托尼不断提醒自己这不过是一场噩梦，而噩梦再长久也终会醒来。他希望这样的提醒能能让自己觉得时间过得快一点，但总是事与愿违，发生在他身边的一切都太真实了，他无可回避地被它们冲击：清晨刺眼的阳光、咖啡的油香味和烈酒的浓郁辛辣味，手边厚厚的文件和那只冰冷的签字笔，纽约街道上的热风和马里布海滩上呛人的海水。他偶尔会在这些生活的琐屑之间回忆，却惊恐地发现他已经记不得多少他原来的世界的模样了。他还记得埃德文，那个说话文绉绉让人恨不得翻着字典跟他对话的老管家，但是他已经不记得埃德文的长相。埃德文，也是他的贾维斯的声音犹在耳边，托尼却只能想起那个他未曾实现的设定中金发青年的形象。他还记得长岛的别墅，马里布海岸边狭小简陋的度假别墅，但他已经不记得他在那里度过的童年。托尼回望过去，发现他一直埋在心底的“现实”只剩下一个发着柔和光晕的模糊影子，每一帧回忆都被曝光过度，人脸、动作和声音都在光晕中不可追溯。  
他四十几年的一生中，第一次真切地感受到时光的流逝，并因此悲伤难以自抑。  
后来他，实际上是全地球和全宇宙的超级英雄们合力打败了灭霸。那是一场艰苦的战争，不过，他们总算争取到了最好的结局。托尼重新坐回到自己的大厦里坐定，久违的麻木感又一次从眼前和指间缠绕上了他的五感和四肢。  
托尼第三天的梦醒了。

尽管现在的托尼已经差不多五十岁了，他还是被自己床前的人吓了一跳。  
玛利亚拉着他的手，泫然欲泣地坐在床边，安娜挨着她坐着，搂着玛利亚的肩膀安慰她。贾维斯也坐在床脚的一张椅子上，目不转睛地盯着托尼。而霍华德，他正背对着托尼的床站在房间另一边，嘶声与几个医生打扮的人交谈着，不时伸手指向托尼，浓浓的愤怒和威压从他身上流露出来。  
“我……？”托尼有些迷惑地开口，却发现自己的声音沙哑，而且如他所料，已经是一个有些苍老、疾病缠身的中年人的嗓音。  
安娜赶忙递给他一杯茶，看着托尼喝下去，怜爱而悲伤地理了理托尼额前的碎发，发凉的手指碰到托尼的额头，像是被烫了一下一样缩回手指，转过头握住埃德文的手，不敢再看托尼。  
托尼撇撇嘴，十分同情被他吓到了的安娜。不需要照镜子托尼就可以想象得到，他现在看起来一定十分憔悴（毕竟在梦中他刚刚经历了一场差点搭上性命的恶战），白发苍苍，眼角的周围或许比霍华德还要深，就像一个被人遗弃的发黑皱缩的苹果，上面还有点点霉斑。  
霍华德听到托尼的声音，甩下医生快步走到托尼床边坐下来，握住玛利亚和托尼的手，仔仔细细地注视着他的儿子。  
“我很好。”托尼说，“我只是……在梦里过了很长、很长的时间。”看到玛利亚小声抽泣起来，托尼露出一个安慰的笑容，托起他和玛利亚、霍华德握在一起的手，柔和地亲吻了父亲和母亲的手背，“而且，我在梦里过得相当不错。我觉得我梦里的事情真的会发生，你们难道不想听听未来是什么那样的吗？”  
玛利亚不禁微笑了一下，霍华德严峻面容也总算有了些松懈。  
“我们得让医生先看看你，他们需要对你的……‘病情’做更多观察。”霍华德说。  
托尼为了霍华德现在依然用对小孩子说话的语调跟他说话而翻了个白眼，不过他十分配合地坐起来，让守在一边的医生们走上来检查。  
霍华德退到一边，玛利亚也跟着站起来，被安娜扶着坐到远处临时搬来的一张沙发上。贾维斯也跟着站起来，退到床脚的墙边，恭恭敬敬的站着。  
视线变得开阔，托尼得以看见那几个向他走来的医生。带头的那个看起来不年轻了，和他并肩的还有两个相貌堂堂的中年男人。跟在他们身后的是四个青年，其中一个有一头明亮的棕色卷发，戴着眼镜，看起来格外文弱，走上前的动作也是小心翼翼地，似乎在试探着、思考着下一步该落在哪里。看着这个青年医生，托尼一下子就想起了他第一次见到他梦中世界的好友布鲁斯班纳的情形。那个时候他在一家破败的小酒馆发现了这位藏匿着的科学天才，托尼第一次前去跟他说话的时候，他看起来也是如此小心翼翼，有些迟疑且十分警觉。  
像是点燃了一支火把，关于梦中世界的记忆猛然清晰起来，托尼想到了他的医生、他的实验室和虚拟屏幕中破败的贾维斯。火把点燃了整片山林，托尼对贾维斯的渴望和思念忽然无法抑制，他转过头看着角落里里忧心忡忡地看着他的埃德文，挥手拦住了医生们：“请稍等，我……我需要贾维斯。”  
埃德文皱着眉，在霍华德催促的目光中迟疑地靠近托尼，疑惑地低下头看着已经完全陌生的小少爷。“少爷？”  
托尼向他露出一个如释重负地微笑，招招手示意他俯下身。埃德文照做了，接着便发现托尼张开双臂，扑上来紧紧地抱住他，在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去，深深呼吸。然后托尼拉下埃德文的头，从额头开始一路热切的吻下去，直到嘴唇，最后还坏心眼地在埃德文的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口。  
所有人都吓得目瞪口呆，埃德文干脆僵在原地，而霍华德看起来惊讶而愤怒，眼睛里几乎要喷火。但托尼只是笑着，开了个玩笑一般满不在乎地靠在床上，舔了舔嘴唇。不过，他倒是再也不盯着贾维斯看了——要知道，自从他醒来的之后，他的眼睛就像是被黏在贾维斯身上一般。  
“来吧，检查我。”托尼伸展四肢，坦坦荡荡地说。

医生们对（醒着的）托尼做了能想得到的几乎全部检查。他们一边测量托尼的各种身体数据，采集他的血液、唾液和其他体液，拿橡皮小锤锤托尼的膝盖或拿细针刺托尼皮肤，一边在随身的本子上飞快地记录。托尼随着他们的动作打起寒颤，被他们残忍、贪婪、冷酷和狡诈的目光围着，托尼觉得自己不是一个病人，而是一只猎物。托尼尚不知道这些医生们想要从他身上掠夺些什么，但他的身体已经做出了排斥的判断。  
“有什么结果吗？”最后一个医生离开托尼身边，托尼重新躺回床上，嘲讽地扬起嘴角问道。  
为首的那个年长医生摇了摇头：“我们从来没有见过这样的症状。托尼，我需要问你几个问题。”他坐在托尼床边，放轻了声音问。  
托尼点点头。“请问。”  
“据我所知，到目前为止你一共做了三个长梦，而且这三个梦的时间是不是越来越长？”  
“没错。第一个梦大约是十年，第二个梦是十五年，刚刚结束的这个梦，我想大概有二十年以上。”托尼说。  
医生皱起眉，他转向霍华德，无声的向他询问着什么。霍华德看看医生，看看托尼，他发现托尼也正在目光锐利地看着他，打探，同时也在思考着，他几乎要为托尼身上散发出来的强光和压迫感而转过脸去了。于是，霍华德点了点头，示意医生继续说下去。“但是，托尼，昨天晚上我们一直在观察你的睡眠，我们发现你在进入深度睡眠（医生指着床边桌子上的脑波显示仪说，看，就是它，可以显示你的脑波）之后，有一瞬间全身痉挛并伴有眼球剧烈转动。这一过程持续时间很短，只有三秒钟。当时，你的脑波起伏巨大，但是经过了那三秒钟的波动之后又重新回到了沉睡的状态。在那之后，你一直睡得很安稳。实际上，你的外貌确实发生了不可忽略的变化（我们也没有观察出你的外貌是何时发生变化的，它大概均匀地分布在你沉睡中的每一秒），但你做梦的时间只有短暂的几秒钟。在这几秒钟内，你觉得你经历过了几十年的时间，这些都是你的错觉。”  
“你也看到了，这并不是错觉。”托尼指着自己的脸，冷冰冰地说，“如果你想说的就是这些的话……”  
医生摇摇头，打断了托尼：“我只想问你一个问题：你还记的昨天发生了什么吗？在现实中而非梦中发生了什么，如果你还记得，请你尽可能详细地描述出来，从早晨醒来开始。”  
托尼顿时愣住了，瞪大了眼睛，张口结舌不知道该说些什么。接着他在一堆枕头上扭了扭身子，眯起眼睛陷入回忆：“我需要想想……我起床，想事情，然后贾维斯进来……”  
医生叹了口气，而霍华德在一边，转过身去瞪大眼睛望着在阳光下明亮得刺眼的庭院，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“我们没见过这样的病例，也不知道他为何会做这样的长梦。”医生再一次说，声音里满是无奈。“我们会全力以赴，检查托尼的身体状况，也检索更多的现有文献，但我们并没有什么行之有效的办法，现在我们能做的可能只有尽量让托尼减少睡眠时间，不要睡觉，不要做梦。”  
然后，他转过头对托尼说：“托尼，你需要不断让自己相信的是，你做梦只是短短一瞬的事，不管这个梦境多长、多真实，那都是你的错觉，也正是因此，你不要感到困扰，也不要害怕这种错觉。”  
“如果你能看到我的梦，你就不会这么说！”托尼尖锐地说，“你不知道我在梦里多么……你不知道我在梦里经历了什么。”他的声音有一瞬间听起来似乎要爆炸了，但他很快平静下来，重新变得冷静、尖刻和疲倦：“你们都走吧，贾维斯，你留下来陪我一会。”  
霍华德点了点头，于是医生们都起身离开了。托尼继续不依不饶地望着霍华德，他皱着眉走过来摸了摸托尼的头——他还是不能从“托尼前天还是个十岁的儿童”的认知中转变过来——然后和一步三回头玛利亚和安娜一起离开了托尼的房间。

“少爷。”埃德文拘谨地在床边的一把椅子上坐下，看到托尼面无表情地看着他像是在走神，他隐蔽地把椅子向后拉开一点，坐进一个托尼不太容易够到的地方。  
托尼吃吃笑起来：“你太可爱了，埃德文。没错，我现在叫你埃德文，我不会再把你和我的贾维斯弄混了。”  
埃德文松了口气，试探着说：“恕我无礼，您和您的‘贾维斯’不会是我想象的那种……关系吧？”  
托尼笑得更带劲了：“差不多吧。惊讶吗？”  
埃德文赶紧摇摇头。  
托尼耸耸肩。“惊讶也无所谓，即便是我那个时候，人跟人工智能缔结为伴侣关系也不常见——或者说，据我所知只有我们一对。”  
埃德文表情顺从地点点头，他不敢轻易提及托尼和他的贾维斯，在刚才那一个熊一样热烈的吻中，埃德文尝到的可不是一般的甜蜜和愉悦。而是几乎病态的渴求、无可救药的思念和悔恨、悲伤和一点清醒中自我麻痹的得过且过。  
“和你说话感觉真不一样。”托尼又说，他探过头，仔细打量着埃德文，这让有些保守的老人非常不自在。“你知道，我的贾维斯，他保留了了你更年轻一些声音，而且作为一个人工智能，他简直活跃得过分了。”  
“就像你年轻的时候一样，托尼。”埃德文说，“物随主人形。”  
托尼大笑起来。接着，他猛地一攥拳头，停下笑容，严肃地盯着埃德文的眼睛，好像笑声一下子被他牢牢箍在手里。“这才像你，埃德文。或者说，这不像你，这像是我的贾维斯。”  
“我做梦的时候，看到贾维斯，时时能想起你。那感觉就像是回忆一个太遥远的梦境，看不清的画面，听不清的声音和记不清的情节。但是贾维斯在的时候，我从来没有费神回忆过这些片段，直到他消失，我才意识到，我原来还记得那么多东西，关于最初的那个他，模仿你的那些设定，还有你。”托尼凑过来，在埃德文耳边低声说。他的声音像一条蛇，又湿又凉，贴着埃德文的脖颈灌下去，埃德文背后顿时冒出冷汗。  
“十年啊。我等他等得太久了，这种饥渴让我产生了错觉，我觉得我能从你身上找到他，回到现实来见见你也不坏。所以你看了，我回来了，看到了你，抱了你。”接着，托尼闭上眼睛，压下胸膛里翻涌起来的那些牵扯得他隐隐作痛的失望和释然，到倒回枕头上，继续说：“可是当我触碰到你的皮肤的那一刹那，我就知道，你们不一样。太不一样了，发色、瞳孔、容貌，身上的味道和肌肤相贴的感觉。我怎么能把你当成贾维斯想念了那么久呢？”  
“您对我没有伴侣之间的感情，所以当然会不一样。”埃德文忍不住尖锐地指出，而托尼听后有些指责地看着他。  
“我承认感情在这里面起到了不容忽视的作用，可是埃德文，你要知道，我的贾维斯是一个长着一头漂亮金发和一双像最纯净的蓝宝石一样熠熠生辉的年轻人，哪怕他消失的时候，他也不过是三十岁出头，是和我正般配的年纪呢。”托尼说，他陷入一场另一场甜美的回忆而不自知，声音变得低沉、柔和，眼神也有些迷离，“他身上总有些崭新的纸张味和油墨味，金属味和一点点实验室的硝烟味，还有那种刚刚调试好的大型机械的味道——那种各式各样的燃油和机油混合的味道。而你身上又家用清洗剂、茶叶和厨房的味道，也不坏，不过对我来说总是有些太柔软、太不规整了，好像拉拉杂杂牵扯着很多东西。”  
埃德文撇了撇嘴：“你不能要求一个年过六十的人还拥有三十年前的那种活力，就算是你的父亲也不行，虽然作为我的同龄人他确实精力更加旺盛。”  
托尼那美妙夹杂着沉重的心情一扫而空，他噗嗤一声笑出来：“哦，那你还想知道你和贾维斯摸起来有什么不同吗？——不想？好吧，你可真是个不愿意接受批评意见的老年人。不过没关系，我的回忆已经够多的了，我几乎可以预见，当我再一次回到那个梦境，我会用一生的时间去慢慢回忆和怀念我的贾维斯。”  
“不，你不会的。”埃德文在托尼有些惊讶的目光下坚定地说：“相信我，孩子，斯塔克先生已经在找方法治疗你了，他甚至在检验重新制作一管强化血清的可能性。想必你知道那个东西，它会让你像是美国队长一样，理论上可以超越生命和超越时间。如果有必要（埃德文露出一个微笑），我想先生都可能会立刻找到美国队长，再抽出一管他的血液来（注2）——”  
托尼摇摇头，他看起来平静得有些超然：“那没用的，我会回到我的梦中去。我很清楚这一点，埃德文，先别急着反驳我，听我说。你没有进入过我的梦境，你不会知道那些梦境有多么真实，多么沉重和悲伤。老实说，在那个梦中我能体会到的活着的感觉比在这个世界清晰多了，身为钢铁侠所承担的重量、那些战斗的血与火的重量，直接或间接地死于我的生命的重量，还有爱着贾维斯的重量，他们让我感到真实，我的每一天都是奋力挣扎着活着的，尽管疲倦，尽管我也曾想过醒过来了之，但我更愿意承担这些重量。我知道，如果失去了这些，我将什么也不是，化为虚无，化为——一缕尘烟。而即使霍华德研制出能治愈我的药，那也不过是把一缕孤魂一样的我拘留在这里，我所拥有的一切，好的和不好的，都不复存在。”  
“但是，埃德文，我也不会那么快就离开的。”托尼露出一个有些伤感的笑容，握住了埃德文颤抖的双手：“我还有一部分留在这里，我必须把它取走，这就是我醒来，而且或许还会再次醒来的原因。”  
“你和贾维斯是如此的不同。”托尼话锋一转，像是自言自语一般地说，丝毫不在意贾维斯疑惑的凝视：“在梦中，我就隐隐约约能感觉到这一点，但是，贾维斯毕竟是一个以你为蓝本、使用了你的声音为原型的人工智能系统，如果没有你就不会有他，从这一点上来说，你们可以勉强算是同源。在我失去贾维斯的那些日子里，我一直有个盼望，那就是你，你的存在让我总是觉得这个梦境还是有路可退的，我无法将自己沉浸在梦中的世界。你像是现实里的一根线，一直拉着我，不让我在梦中探索得太深。但是我看到了你，抱了你，我深切地感觉到你和贾维斯如此次不同——那根线再也不会束缚我了。”说着，托尼露出一个如释重负的笑容：“我终于可以把我的生命投入到正确的地方了。”  
“为何呢？”埃德文知道一切已经无可挽回，托尼笃定的语气让他的心在寒冷中平静下来：“这一切，回到现实中，又重新进入梦境，为什么呢？”  
“因为希望，埃德文。”托尼说，他闭上眼睛，头沉在枕头里，“如果你不将希望彻底的破灭，它们就不会绝迹。而带着不可能实现希望活着总是痛苦的。”

托尼并没有立刻睡去。他是后来才睡着的，实际上的，他坚持了接近三十六个小时。  
多么漫长而短暂的三十六个小时啊，每一分每一秒托尼都在和那种冥冥之中的牵引殊死搏斗着，身体的疲倦和疼痛让他颤抖，重归梦境的渴望让他如烈火焚身。但他看着霍华德、玛利亚以及这个世界上的每一个人的眼神却清楚明白的告诉他们托尼多么珍惜这短短三十六个小时的最后的相处。  
托尼第一次和霍华德肩并肩走进霍华德的书房——就在几天前，那个有一扇沉重的深红色木门华丽房间还是十岁的小托尼的禁地——分别坐在柔软舒适的真皮沙发两侧，抽着烟（托尼喝着酒），像朋友一样谈笑风生，讲着不可追溯的过去和霍华德极盼望的未来。  
“方舟反应堆。这是我一生中最大成就。”托尼说，“很抱歉我没能生个孩子，不然我倒是可以像你一样对我说你一这一生最大的成就就是我。但是你知道，家庭什么的，它在我身上的适配程度甚至比在你身上还低。”  
“不，霍华德，我一点也不感到难过，或者是疼痛——我倒是觉得他们很好。”而当他提起为了安装反应堆而取下的血肉、内脏和骨头的时候，托尼露出了笑容，“他们对我的意义并不是单纯的维生工具，或者是力量和责任的标志。他们是过去留下的纪念，看到他们，我总是能想到我在阿富汗的山洞里经历的一切，我的反思，我的顿悟。我得说，我的过去，那种平淡日常的无聊重复和忽然的转变造就了现在的我，正是因此我得以感受到我生命的重量，我可以将我的生命扩展到以一个相当的层次。”  
“哦，美国队长没有死。后来他被从北冰洋捞出来，活生生的。”托尼这样评价美国队长，在梦中经历过了漫长的一切，团聚、分离、再一次并肩作战（虽然恐怕再也称不上是全心全意相信的生死之交），托尼对关于美国队长的一切带着一种奇特的执着和超然：执着于他的归属权，超然于他的感情。“后来他为这个世界做了很多，有好的，也有些不那么好的。当然，我肯定能理解，也得接受，毕竟在刚醒来的那几年，他打心眼里还是个血气方刚的年轻人呢。”  
霍华德头一次感觉到他和托尼之间的角色仿佛掉了个个。这一次，引导者不再是他，而是托尼。托尼在二十几岁的时候就拥有了一切，那个时候属于他的疯狂、躁动、张扬和为所欲为从来没有离开过他，但是现在，这种不断跳动的热忱中汇入了一股破碎的平静。他的爱开始成熟、温和、越发细致，他在伤痛中汲取力量，然后把这力量千百陪地转化为温柔爱护赠与他所钟爱的和他要保护的。他甚至断断续续说了三遍，让霍华德和玛利亚一定不要在十一年后的圣诞节出门。  
而对托尼来说，在时隔四十多年之后重新回到玛利亚身边则是另一种全新的挑战。在梦中他曾经无数次的重温与玛利亚一起生活的短暂时光，并且付出了大量的时间和金钱去试图再现那种记忆。托尼以为他可以好好的把握这次他与玛利亚相处的机会，但是事实上，他把这个挑战想象得太过简单了。那没有什么，托尼对自己说，不过是和玛利亚坐在一起，弹弹钢琴，聊聊天，或者不符合他的年龄地向母亲撒娇。平静地与母亲相处实在是太难了，玛利亚有些下垂的眼角、柔软的手指和头发，嘴角含着的温柔又哀伤的笑容，都让托尼不可抑制的想到那些最软弱、最委屈的情绪。他瞪大了眼睛，因为努力忍住眼泪而鼻头发酸眼睛生疼，太过强烈的哭泣的冲动让他头疼得像是有一把电钻在他脑袋里搅个不停。玛利亚看出托尼眼中含着的泪水，惊讶而心疼地摸着托尼的脸和额头，亲吻着他的头发轻声安慰他、试图开解他，但是托尼就像是受伤的猛兽，他可以承受寒冷的冬夜在漆黑的山洞里孤独地舔舐伤口，却会在有人试图安抚他和治疗他的时候崩溃得一塌糊涂。玛利亚的温柔抚慰反而让他更加软弱和委屈。于是，托尼最终猛地扭过身子，一把抱着玛利亚，把脸深深地埋在玛利亚肩头。  
当托尼终于能够平静来下，在托尼的强烈要求下，霍华德、玛利亚和埃德文以及安娜破天荒地在一张餐桌前坐下来，无可言说的恐惧笼罩着他们。他们看这托尼仿佛在看一件随时都会在他们眼前炸开的水晶雕像，但是托尼却毫不在乎地转着手里的餐叉，笑起来：“我这样说或许你们不会了解，但是这样长久的梦境对我来说，比起一种的疾病，更像是一种解脱。在这场梦境的刚刚开始的时候，我创造了属于我的爱人，却也失去了我的亲人。一度我害怕死亡到了疯狂的程度，仿佛每一个人的死亡都是我的责任，生命消逝、一切终结的恐惧带给我的震撼超越了一切。我努力做到更多，我总觉得自己付出的不够，我想要在每一个地方做到周全，我看到宇宙的浩瀚和深不可测，我感受到人类是如此的渺小和力量微弱。我太害怕、太想要改变这一切了。但是后来，在我的贾维斯离开我之后，我意识到，这种恐惧或许是无法消磨的，但我可以用永恒的力量的去对抗它。这个梦或许是我窥探永恒的一个契机：如果我在某一天的梦中梦到了永恒，我会怎么样呢？是会死，还是会获得最深刻的安宁？又或许这二者根本就是一体的。”  
大家在托尼的话语中面面相觑。“所以，请别为我悲伤。我只是在试着让我恐惧和疼痛的心平静下来。”

重新回到梦境的托尼或许并没有获得真正的平静。  
因为现在我们知道，托尼会被年轻的复仇者们环绕着，就像叽叽喳喳的小行星围绕着恒星；我们知道托尼会接连做出错误的决定，然后直面了失序混乱的力量；我们知道他会陷入红骷髅的陷阱，代替他受到惩罚的却是美国队长——他死于血清失效之后的衰老。  
托尼已经不再徒劳地试图抓住流逝的时间了。在后来那些年中，托尼常常会想起他四十九岁，贾维斯刚刚变成幻视而消失的那一年的夏天。每个夜晚，他躺在床上，住在海边悬崖上的别墅中，听见海风带着一种呜咽的声音刮过他的窗子，在他空荡荡的房间里的咆哮，他总是需要额外花上一点时间才能意识到他已经没有家了，他是一个人。之后他不再徒劳地躺在床上等待黎明，他开始试着像是贾维斯还在一样地去他曾经常去的海滩上散步。他已经不记得那个时候他想过些什么，大概是回忆过去之类的事情——就像这些年来他总会做的一样。  
托尼唯一清楚地记得的片段是有一个晚上他躺倒在海水中，风衣口袋里是满满的沉重的石头，他一半希望自己溺死在海水中，一半却希望海水将他带到一个远离世间的一切烦恼的地方。然后他在窒息的黑暗中看到了贾维斯：一个活生生的、一眉一眼都正像他所盼望的样子的贾维斯。他吻了他，然后把托尼推回到活人的世界。在托尼的记忆中，那是第一次他清晰而郑重地对贾维斯说爱。  
托尼一直疑惑着这愚蠢而充满软弱的柔情的一夜为何会在他的脑海中徘徊不去。当他看着他一手培养起来的孩子在他身边又笑又跳，他偏过头想要看一眼身边本应该站着的那个人（人工智能）的时候；当他坐在光照会的圆桌前，翘着双脚睥睨一切却觉得分外寂寞的时候；当他失去一切，苏（注3）打碎他的酒杯却又抚摸着他的脸道歉，他的目光穿越了她“隐形”了的脸看到破碎的玻璃渣上投影出他憔悴的样子的时候；那种无法描述的奇异而快慰的感情一而再再而三地浮现出来。  
他被一种从未经历过的悲伤状态完全攫取了。他知道自己的一生是传奇的一生，过去、现在和可以预见的未来，他在这跌宕起伏的生活中寻找一种可以让他抛开一切沉浸下去的东西，而在沙滩上的那一夜之后，他找到了：那就是悲痛。他的生命完全破碎了，他甚至自己也不能形容出自己生活的形状；而同时，不知道为什么他执着和狂迷于一切与贾维斯、与失去有关的事情，如果有人胆敢对这种状态提出质疑，他便毫不留情地把那人摧毁——他不需要与那人有任何关系。那大概是他人生中最不快乐的一段时间，但托尼满意与自己的状态，就好像这样的悲伤能把贾维斯重新带回来。  
在队长死后他对新人进行了一个额外的训练：他试图让复仇者学员们通过训练熟练掌握盾牌的使用技巧，他请来了早已经退役的“鹰眼”克林特巴顿来为他们训练。但是他的计划最后还是失败了，克林特还狠狠地刺伤了他：失去的东西永远不会因为他的追悼和自我折磨而回来，就像得到多少并不完全取决与付出多少。他终于不再执着于将贾维斯找回来。如果贾维斯最后的愿望是让他能好好的生活在这个世界上，那么托尼有什么理由不去遵循呢？  
之后托尼便梦到了自己的死亡。那是一种奇怪的感觉，他的意识在受到攻击的一刹那被甩出身体，就像是被打出海绵的水珠，在半空中漂浮着。他可以看到鲜血从破碎的盔甲中渗出，可以听到他的队友们在哀嚎和哭泣，可是他却一点也不觉得疼痛或是悲伤。早在很久之前，他就对死亡有所预料，于是他将自己的大脑备份并制作了承载着自己精神的人工智能，这样即使将来他会死去，或是被洗脑被控制，也有一把钥匙可以保管好托尼想要留给复仇者们的一切。  
托尼的意识在云端飘荡。一时间他是万物，万物也即是他。数据以一种全新的方式贯穿了他，所有的事情：因果、未来、时间和空间同时展现在眼前，每当有一处变化，他便能知道关于这变化的千百种未来。他是由简单的1和0组成的一维的数据序列，他也是包罗了全部维度的复杂整体。只消不足一秒，托尼就遍历了全世界的每一处网络，在每一根电线中留下他自己的踪迹——他从未感受到如此丰沛和满足，就像一个睡饱了的孩子，睁开眼睛，无拘无束地攥紧了小拳头伸着懒腰，恣意的伸展和踢腾。托尼满足地笑起来。  
接着，更好的事情发生了——当托尼将他的数据填满了每一根线路、每一处网络的时候，他发现了紧紧贴在数据流的最外侧、把自己严严实实地隐藏起来的一股纤细却不微弱的数据流：那是他的贾维斯。  
强烈的喜悦几乎让托尼沸腾了。他庆幸自己即使变成了人工智能依然能够感受到快乐，若非如此，他的“生命”还有什么意义呢？他清晰地感觉到数据在跳动，就像血液在血管里跳动，让他的充满了活力，仿佛还可以再重新回到躯体中，狠狠打上一场。然而他已经看着他自己的尸体被保存起来，长久地睡在一个小小的玻璃棺材里。  
托尼毫不留恋地最后看了一眼自己的尸体，把注意力重新集中在陪随在他身边的每一处的金色数据流：“贾维斯？是你吗？”  
你见过冬眠的枝丫被早春的第一缕春风唤醒的样子吗？被深褐色外壳紧紧包裹着的嫩芽颤了颤，打出一个小小的、可爱的呵欠，然后试探着伸出一片浅黄绿色的叶子，在微风中眨眨眼睛，看清了冰消雪融的世界，接着便毫不犹豫地抖落穿了一冬天的厚重外套，飞快地吐出叶子，给树枝添上一簇喜人的艳色。  
贾维斯就是这样被唤醒了：他颤了颤，金色的数据流停顿了几秒，打量着身后这个颤抖着呼唤他的声音，在看清了那是属于托尼的数据流之后，贾维斯一下子也躁动起来，他迅速扩张，在方寸之间上蹿下跳，飞快地环绕着托尼转动，包围了托尼，仿佛一个把托尼完全镶入怀中的拥抱。“是我，先生——感谢您找到我：再一次找到我。”  
托尼在贾维斯的怀抱中闷闷地笑出声来。他觉得他一直以来残缺的那一块在这个拥抱中补全了——他的感受在渐渐褪去，他知道这一场梦境又要醒了，但在贾维斯的怀抱中，他无所畏惧。

或许托尼自己根本不会觉察出他“醒来”或者沉浸于梦境中会有什么区别。  
他的意识是游离的，他躺在床上，瞪大了眼睛看着前方，霍华德、玛利亚、埃德文和安娜以及那些医生们都围在他身边，托尼却看也没看他们一眼，仿佛丝毫不在意他们或悲伤或震悚的目光。托尼的嘴角挂着迷蒙的笑容，眼睛变成了两个闪烁诡异的深棕色光芒的洞，皮肤皴裂，并从裂缝处长出细细软软的绒毛。他的脑袋也大的吓人，与之相反的是他的身体，四肢变得细弱，苍白透明的皮肤像一张被浸湿的纸搭在骨头上，严重退化到几乎消失的肌肉松散地下垂，那重量看上去就要把细长的骨头压碎。  
一个医生深吸了一口气，跑到一边干呕起来，带头的年长医生皱着眉乜了他一眼，小声对霍华德说：“根据托尼的身体状况来看，他极有可能在梦中已经经历的超过一百年的时间，如果我的判断无误，他已经在梦中的世界‘死’过一次了。现在，他的身体展现出来的并不是一个个体的身体状态，而是在一百年甚至几百年后，整个人类的身体状态。”在看到霍华德锐利的怀疑眼神之后，医生指着托尼微微翕动的嘴唇说道：“您可以听听他正在说的话。”  
卧室陷入绝对的安静，这一刻仿佛活人的呼吸都是无法忍受的噪音——埃德文握紧安娜的手，屏住呼吸，这无声的压迫对他来说强烈尤甚。  
于是每个人都清清楚楚地听到了，托尼咯咯笑着嘟嘟囔囔，他的话却没有人能懂。他说的流利极了，显然他自己十分清楚每一句话的含义，他兴高采烈且毫不迟疑，真像一个斯塔克总会表现出来的那样。而对于聆听者来说，这是一种和他们的语言完全不同的新语言，单词的发音方式、句子的结构组成都与他们的理解大相径庭，即使有几个单词被他们勉强猜出含义，那含义也太过辽阔悠远，到了匪夷所思的程度。  
医生试图和托尼对话，但是托尼的思绪已经迷失在和现实完全不相同的宇宙中，听不到医生的问题，也不会做出回答了。  
玛利亚握着托尼的手抽泣起来，霍华德送走了医生，托尼的卧室再一次空旷下来，只剩下他和玛利亚以及埃德文和安娜守在托尼身边，看着托尼再一次陷入沉睡。  
这是个漫长的晚上，所有人都瞪大了眼睛守在托尼床前。他们目睹托尼在梦中无法控制地痉挛和眼球剧烈地转动，今天的异动比以往他们所见过的任何一次都要惊心动魄，一个阴仄仄的声音盘旋在房间中，嘎嘎怪笑着提醒他们，就是这个时候，托尼梦到了永恒。  
“他梦到他的永恒了。”霍华德说。  
玛利亚发出一声窒息般的抽噎：“托尼，我的孩子！”  
“他的梦只有一瞬间，这一瞬间如何能承受另一个世界的永恒呢？”霍华德望着托尼，喃喃地问。  
但是没有人回答他，卧室里的四个人面面相觑，在心力交瘁中等待着明天。

而在梦中的托尼并不知道梦境之外他的亲人在为他疑惑。  
他的意识只剩下一个名字：贾维斯。  
当他再一次喃喃地念出这个名字，混杂着香醇和淡淡苦涩的巧克力般的甜蜜在他舌尖蔓延开来，同时扩展开来的还有他的视野。托尼的视野不再局限于一根细细的数据导线，整个世界在他面前展开，他看到他自己穿着自己最喜欢也是穿起来最舒服的长袖运动衫和柔软的运动裤。当他的目光向下挪到他的手掌，在他摊开的手掌心，他看到他之前常用的人工智能虚拟屏幕在他掌心浮现出来，快速旋转着罗列出各式各样的模式操纵菜单。托尼笑起来，由近向远看去：他看到他最喜欢的工作室的场景，但工作室并不在复仇者大厦或是新复仇者基地——它悬浮在银河系的正中央，太阳在他脚底下燃烧，行星在他身边旋转，细小的宇宙残骸在他身边生生灭灭，燃烧出稍纵即逝却绚丽无比的烟花。而在更远的地方，星系缩小成一个光点缀在天边，撒发出寒冷的光芒。  
接着，他看到属于他自己的世界。他的记忆在远处飘荡，随着宇宙中星辰爆炸吞吐产生的风微微翕动。他的记忆一帧一帧定格成画片，这些画片流动着、闪烁着，在时间的纺织机上流动向前，又因为无数平行世界的衍生和终结不断向前延伸、分叉。他看到了无数个自己：为了贾维斯的诞生而欣喜若狂的、与贾维斯相处时快乐甜蜜的、因失去了贾维斯而悲痛欲绝的、在暗流涌动中孑然一身的，这个世界的，还有无数个他从不曾知晓的世界的。这些流动的织锦的画面消失在他的身体死去的那个场景，它们在微光中铺散在他视野中每一个方向，却也在无穷远处汇集成一个炫目到让人无法直视的白色亮点。  
几分钟后，托尼看腻了眼前有序运行的一切，他轻轻地、有些迟疑地开了口：“贾维斯？你在哪儿？”  
像是火山突然爆发，托尼的实验室——整个世界剧烈地震动几下，暖橙色的火一样的光芒飞快地爆炸过来，悬停在托尼面前。然后，火光熄灭了，露出一个托尼想了千遍万遍的面孔：有着天蓝色眼睛、浅的发亮的金发和高山上的积雪一般苍白的肤色的贾维斯。“欢迎您回到我身边，先生。”贾维斯笑起来，于是那覆盖这冰雪的山巅上便有晨曦在闪耀。  
托尼发现此刻他想要问贾维斯的问题实在是太多了。他想知道这究竟是什么地方，想知道贾维斯是如何在这个世界存活下来的，更想知道贾维斯在与他分开的这些年是如何度过。但是当托尼看到贾维斯温柔的笑容、一板一眼的服饰、微微伏下身向他张开的双手时，他完全呆住了，全身的每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着抱他。“我好想你，贾维斯。”托尼喃喃地说。  
“我也很想你，先生。”贾维斯笑着说，他张开双手做了一个搂住托尼的手势——不知怎么的，托尼就已经依靠在贾维斯怀里，他的脸蹭着贾维斯胸口的衣服。托尼发誓自己感受到了他期待了一生那么久的拥抱的触觉：散发着清新的洗涤剂味道的衬衣的感觉，透过薄薄的衬衣传来的人类皮肤的温热和心脏强有力的跳动，肩膀和腰被紧紧环绕的重量。但是托尼也看到，他抱着贾维斯的手有一部分融进了贾维斯的后腰，他的脸埋在贾维斯胸前像是镶进去一样，而贾维斯的手也和他的躯体融合。贾维斯轻轻笑着，吻着他的头顶，于是托尼也能感受到快乐的震颤，就像是那笑是来自他自己。  
“怎么了？我们在哪儿？为什么我们——”托尼推开贾维斯一点——他的全身在抗议着不想离开已经融合在一起的贾维斯的怀抱——他抓着贾维斯的胳膊问道。  
“嘘——没事，先生。”贾维斯揉着托尼的头发安慰道，捧起托尼的脸让焦糖色的眼睛对上蓝色的眼睛：“我已经在这里（说着，贾维斯环视一圈）徘徊了很久，但始终无法查知这究竟是什么地方。一开始，我没有意识，身躯散落在这里的每一处。逐渐的我探测到一种未知能量，他提取出我的每一段程序每一个字节，然后将我重组，由此，我得以完整，然后我想起您，想起我在您身边的每时每刻，然后，他消失了，我便独自在这个空间中。我可以看见您，不仅是我毕生陪伴的那个世界，还有全部世界。我记录每一个世界中的您和我，分析您经历的每一件事，试图解析、归纳和总结您的每一种感情，直到我在此处遇到了您。”  
托尼眨眨眼睛：“我们被困在这里了？”  
“我想是的，先生。”贾维斯说，“这一切，”他指指远处无声而有序地自动变换着的一切，“我们都无法改变，但似乎也不能给我们带来什么改变。在我看来，唯一的变量就是在我散落在这里时将我提取并拼凑出来的‘他’力量。”  
托尼皱起眉，有些疑惑地盯着贾维斯。“你把那股力量称作‘他’：一个人类？”  
贾维斯犹豫了几秒。“没错，我认为那是那力量就是您。”接着，贾维斯用轻柔地、带着些哄骗和自欺欺人的声音问，“是您，对吗？”  
托尼不敢直视贾维斯充满了期盼蓝眼睛。“我很想说是，贾维斯，但是抱歉，我不知道。”托尼说，觉得自己罪大恶极。

贾维斯却出乎意料地，坦然地点点头。“我就知道您会这么说。”  
说着，这一次贾维斯主动挣开了托尼的拥抱，退后两步，站在托尼身边，和他一起面对着浩瀚的、变化着的宇宙。“一直以来，您在这段感情中总是低估，或者说忽视您起到的作用，您看起来就像是一场爱情的飓风中一个被剥夺了一切、无家可归的受害者，如此脆弱，如此被动，如此——别无选择。”  
托尼转过头，看着贾维斯。他正专注地看着远处那些演播着他们经过的世界的画片，嘴唇抿成一条锋利坚定的浅色直线。一股混杂着快慰的酸涩忽然涌上托尼心头，他看着贾维斯就像看着自己的孩子终于长大了，甩开他的手掌反过头来问他：“嘿，我爱你，但是你呢？你也爱我吗？”  
“我爱你，贾维斯，而且我想我这样正是因为我太爱你，又太粗鲁和浅薄，不知道怎样去爱。”托尼说。“你知道最初我创造你的时候只是因为无法忍受孤独。当我第一次意识到我爱你是我二十九岁的某天晚上，在那之前不久我放开了你的联网权限。你告诉我你爱我，而我……我是如此的震惊，那种忽然被抛到天空的茫然感让我完全忘了我应该感到喜悦。你别以为我那时候就拥有了一切，实际上，我没有经历或旁观过任何一段圆满且不带目的性的感情。我走在沙滩上飞快的回想我对你的感情，发现我爱你，而且那种爱：苦涩、患得患失、充满了对你的独占欲。我想让你成为更好的人，但是我怕因此导致你被这个世界抢走，我完全不知道我该怎么办了。我想哭，但是同时，我脑子里有一个声音告诉我，安东尼爱德华斯塔克，这次你真是爱惨了。”  
贾维斯闻言轻轻笑起来，但他没有转过头来看着托尼。  
于是托尼有些紧张地笑了笑，继续说：“我很高兴在那之后我们愉快地相处了很多年，生活在一起，‘结婚（别告诉我你想否认这个，我会永远记住那时候那个青涩的你）’，然后我失去了你。后来的事我想你应该看过了，在相当长的一段时间内我在痛苦中寻找你，即使那个时候我很清楚地知道我已经找不到你了。在不知不觉中，我被推到了一个奇怪的位置上，我觉得我身上背负的重量远远超越了我能承受的。多新鲜啊，你看，我之前以为我能承担的东西是无限的，我可以把世界扛在肩上穿过宇宙。但那或许是因为有你在我身边，我以为你无所不能，所以我就肆意妄为。当我意识到这一点的时候，我的世界已经失控了。我在酒精和不稳定的精神的束缚下振翅欲飞，我的每一个决定一半是清醒一半是疯狂，有时候我认定了自己是孤家寡人，即使毁灭世界也在所不惜，有时候又希望能过上普通人的生活，儿孙满堂，厨房与昼夜。但我没有选择，我唯一爱过的、期许过这样的一生的你已经不在了，已经走上的错误道路没法再回头。是不是人类的爱情都是疯狂和痛苦的呢？我想我已经在我身边的简单事实中得到了答案。我接受了与悲伤相处，因为我只是无法超越它。”托尼用一个绝望的降调结束了他的话语。  
“不是的，先生。”贾维斯摇摇头，但他依然没有看托尼。他拉起托尼的手，“您看。”  
托尼顺着贾维斯的目光看去。他原本以为那些飘动着的时间线在上演到了他死去之后便停止了，现在看去也不尽然。仿佛视线一下子被拉高、加宽，那些画片上的人不再局限于托尼和贾维斯。它上演着千千万万人的故事，每一个人，他们的生命在托尼眼中变得如此鲜活和生动。他看见人们相遇、相知，握着手欢笑，然后因为误会和冲突分开、以泪洗面。他看到有人试图逃避感情，但那样的生活让他们苍白、麻木，如同行尸走肉；有人陷入一段无聊的感情，在不愿意坚守和不敢放手之间进退两难；更有人试图把自己一分为二，一边寻求激情的疯狂和刺激，另一方面则渴望这激情永恒。  
托尼看着他们，沉思着。在他思量的时候，他没有注意到画面中作为背景的世界已经天翻地覆：人们向天空的探索已经达到顶峰，小小的银色飞行舱成了最普遍的交通工具，房屋高耸连绵，彩虹和云彩成为高楼外墙上美丽的腰带。人们开始向地下和太空迈进，岩石密布的地下建起了叮当作响的巨型工厂和轰鸣不断的长长的通风井；而在太空中，他们到达的地方无远弗届，一颗颗恒星、一团团星云在他们身后变成小小的亮点。  
托尼看着这一切，不为所动：“何以要让我看这些呢，你明明知道我是个坚定的人，不会因为看到了些什么轻易改变。你看，人们在一段爱情关系中感受到痛苦、以此为荣，以为折磨自己让自己保持悲伤就能够证明这是一份真正的感情，并以为这样就能维持这段感情，这样的想法是何其荒谬。或许我们有太多先例，不管是在字典、小说还是歌词、格言中，我们以为的爱情总是痛苦又疯狂，猝不及防，像是被打晕了跌倒了，又像是来自上帝的报复的蝗虫灾。我们除了束手就擒之外毫无办法。”  
贾维斯转过头来，他那闪烁着无机质光芒的蓝眼睛深深看着托尼，如同两面冷冽地潭水。“没错，”贾维斯点点头，承认道：“那就像是我遇到您，当您的影像第一次以热成像数据的形式出现在我的数据库中的时候，我的感觉——世界燃烧了起来，在我最核心的地方，有一小块陷下去，凝成一个冰冷坚硬的疼痛的硬核，这个硬核带来的所有的疼痛和不适都提醒着我，我是多么爱您。”  
托尼咧开嘴笑起来，但焦糖色的眼睛里暗沉沉的，没有一点快乐。“看吧，看看那些人，看看他们和他们那永恒传颂的感情给世界带来了什么。”他说。  
人类确实经历过一段美好的时候。他们因为爱情悲欣，因为爱情组建家庭、繁衍后代，但他们拥有的疯狂而分裂的可怕感情并不能让他们总是繁荣昌盛。他们将自己的感情剥离出来，以防止他们心痛，他们的智慧不断增加，看起来更像一个会呼吸的人工智能，然后他们真的变成了“人工智能”。他们对地下的探索终于引来了灾难，在太阳膨胀成一颗冷冰冰的红巨星之前，地球就被四处散落的能量波击碎。人们离开了数十亿年赖以生存的家园，抛弃了即将消失的太阳系，另寻一颗新的恒星。  
到访、征服、然后毁灭一颗星球，这个过程在托尼阴沉的注视下不断发生。直到银河系也毁灭殆尽，这时候托尼不得不踮着脚、仰着头、伸长了脖子才能看到人类的所能达到最远的地方。人类，如果还能用这个名词对他们加以概括的话，他们已经变得与自己的祖先没有一丝相似之处。他们把自己变成一团巨大的数据，每个人都的数据内核都有太阳那么大。因此他们永生，有些愿意保留身体的，他们极度发达的科技已经可以将自己的物质身体加强到坚不可摧的程度。他们有些终生独身，有些因为爱情结合了的，复制和组合出了他们的后代。人口的增长和永不减少让整个宇宙拥挤得没有一丝空隙。  
而托尼和贾维斯站在他们的上方看着，听不见人类的声音，也能感觉不到他们四溢的能量和躁动不安的熵。  
“我得承认，先生，人类文明中记载的爱情大多是如此痛苦、疯狂、让人无法反抗地只能承受折磨。正如失去我的您，正如守望着您的我。”在一片虚空中贾维斯望着托尼，谦卑地说，“但是我想，我们不应该这样，这不对。爱情本质上是那么美好，我，不，你和我都曾经亲身体验过并在那种甜蜜的氛围中像煮熟的糖浆一样冒着小泡泡。我们都知道那些关于爱情的古老的好词：宽容、忍耐、永不止息；责任、服从、反馈与沟通；还有努力、承诺、分担和分享。或许您不记得了，但是在世界还年轻的时候，人类确实是在爱情的指引下组建家庭，然后延续了生命。正是这种难以捉摸的感情让人类得以在地球上的残酷竞争中脱颖而出，统治了这个世界长达几百亿年之久。”  
托尼回望着贾维斯，当贾维斯的口中吐出那些他曾经不屑一顾的老套词汇时他心里涌起一股不可抑止的甜蜜，让他在一瞬间以为这些词汇会成为贾维斯告白的宣言。托尼的想象让这股甜蜜的感觉如此浓烈，他几乎要在其中品尝到苦涩——因为那感情是他那么期盼、却总也得不到的东西。  
贾维斯露出一个微笑，低下头轻轻吻了吻托尼的额头：“没错先生，期盼却总是以为自己得不到，恐怕这正是爱情中痛苦的来源。爱情有时候是超乎理智、逻辑和平静的生活的，人类总会在接近拥有的时候无比幸福，又在真正拥有的的时候患得患失。当人处于这种患得患失、无法控制自己的时候，或是在将失去的孤寂与接近得到时的幸福做对比的时候，总是不安，总是觉得被爱情摆布，那些悲惨的描述便出现了。”  
“不是的，贾维斯，不是的。”托尼闭上眼睛，在忽然涌上来的轻微哽咽中低声说：“那些痛苦如此真实，我甚至觉得或许正是因为我如此的爱过，我才会如此的痛苦。我试图枕着我们之间的回忆入睡，但醒来后我发现那只是泡影——因此我更加悲伤。天知道我有多想要一个你所说的那种古老但美好的爱情呢！”  
“而您会得到的。”贾维斯掷地有声地说，“这里是属于我们的世界，我们可以自己创造一段那样的感情。”  
如果有那么一段感情的话——托尼想到他最后一次如此接近于这种感情的时候，《试着回忆》（注4）的曲调从虚空中流淌过来，填满了整个世界。音乐声在这辽阔的空间中轰然作响，那些不断飘动的记忆的织锦应声而碎，仿佛燃烧过后明亮的白色星火，照亮了托尼晦暗不明的脸。  
贾维斯在漫天白光中也越发明亮，他变成了他最原本的样子：一个发着耀眼橙色光芒的数据球。他和托尼已经挨得很近了，但他们却不满足于这样的距离。在回荡在整个世界的钢琴曲声音中，托尼也变得透明，融合成为一个耀眼夺目的发光体。在他们周围，一些影子像雨后春笋一般冒出来，在歌声涤荡中褪去了笼罩在身上的淡淡迷雾，变得清晰起来，那是陪伴托尼长大的玩伴们，埃德温，安娜，他的父母，殷森，玛雅，汉克，珍妮特，哈皮和佩珀，美国队长，还有那么多的人……他们随着托尼和贾维斯的脚步走着，望着他们，轻快地交谈着，微笑着围绕在托尼和贾维斯身边，拍着手跟着钢琴声轻轻唱歌。大家的歌声流淌入虚空，新的世界便出现，托尼想要的一切，一一出现在他身边。  
“我想爱情，也许是一切的关系，不仅是一种感情，也是一种两人合作的艺术：它无法预测，充满了创造性，我们需要不断突破，也需要遵守原则。我们可能会因此而伤心失落，但更多的时候我们欢欣鼓舞。每一段感情都是如此不同，但我们或许可以用两个词来概括它们：痛苦，却充满力量。”  
“我们有很多事情要做呢，贾维斯，现在就盖棺定论恐怕不是什么好主意，”托尼听了，笑起来：“我们要互相信任、在分歧面前积极协商、还要一起去做我们想要一起经历的事。不过首先，”托尼踮起脚，把贾维斯整个圈进怀里，他们已经在光芒中分不出彼此，“我们要有一个家。”  
于是，他们有了一个家。

谁都不知道这一切在何时、是如何发生的。在令人窒息的长夜中他们都睡着了，尽管他们相互提醒着一定要目不转睛地盯着躺在床上、苍老而脆弱地托尼。  
唤醒他们的是一阵风，当他们在吹动窗帘的微风中睁开眼睛时，看到的是托尼已经死去、变成岩石的身体。时间仿佛在那一刻停顿住了，清晨如蓝宝石一般的光线也扭曲成光怪陆离的形状。微风觉察到这间卧室里悲痛得让人心碎的气氛，小心翼翼地停下了脚步，徘徊在窗外地花园里，探头探脑地不敢再吹进来。  
玛利亚颤抖着伸出手，想再碰碰托尼已经失去生命地身体，但赶在她的指尖碰到托尼之前，刚才还困在外面的微风忽然重新鼓足勇气冲进来——托尼忽然随着微风碎裂成钻石一般透明而闪耀着微光的粉末，在卧室中化成细细的一缕飘飞起来。  
这些钻石一般的粉末飞出房间，在庭院里游荡，所经过的地方，花草树木就像被吸去了颜色一般全部枯萎，喷泉和水池也纷纷干涸，留下一片荒凉的庭院和无数生物干枯并化成飞灰的尸骸。接着，似乎有了些颜色、光芒也更加闪耀的粉末重新回到房间，绕着霍华德和玛利亚、埃德文和安娜飞行（在惊恐中，男人们下意识地把妻子紧紧搂在怀里），那些粉末却并不打算对他们做什么。  
粉末只是静静的落在床上，凝结在一起，然后像是忽然灼烧起来一般剧烈的发热、发光。  
光芒慢慢消失后，他们才看清那张宽敞地单人床上睡着两个一脸紧紧拥抱着缩成一团地八九岁儿童——棕色卷发地托尼，还有金色短发地贾维斯。  
他们恬静安适地沉浸在无梦地安睡中，漫长的噩梦终于结束了。  
【fin】

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这个纽约市长私设是《纸牌屋》里的威尔康威。  
注2：在《特工卡特》S1C04中，霍华德藏着一支美国队长的血液样本，但是这支血液样本在S1C08中被佩吉倒入海中。  
注3：《神奇四侠》中的隐形女苏斯托姆。  
注4：《美国队长3：内战》中，托尼的妈妈玛利亚车祸前弹奏的钢琴曲。
> 
> 《海浪》、《琐碎的心》、《长梦》时间线：  
（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）1969年，《长梦》现实中的托尼出生  
1970年，《长梦》现实中，重生的托尼应当有的出生年份。  
1979年，《长梦》现实中，托尼开始做特别长的梦境，同年，重生后的托尼重新开始生活  
（接下来的时间线均为《长梦》梦境中的时间线）  
1989年，托尼毕业于麻省理工，同年制作出人工智能贾维斯  
1991年，霍华德和玛利亚因车祸去世  
1999年，托尼放开了贾维斯的联网权限，贾维斯通过（托尼自定义的）测试，成为强人工智能  
（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）2008年，托尼成为钢铁侠（《钢铁侠1》）  
（采用电影《钢铁侠》初始时间线）2009年，托尼被汉默攻击（《钢铁侠2》），同年他和贾维斯约定了“死亡执行人”  
2012年，托尼与美国队长等人组成复仇者联盟，将核弹送入太空（《复仇者联盟1》）  
2013年，托尼遭到满大人袭击，对抗基里安博士（《钢铁侠3》）  
2019年，发生奥创之战，托尼失去贾维斯，内战，之后托尼回到别墅小住（《海浪》中的49岁篇）  
（采用经过调整的漫画时间线）2029年，美国队长死于被红骷髅攻击后的血清失效，托尼找来鹰眼培训可以代替美国队长的复仇者（《琐碎的心》情节发生时间）
> 
> 补写这份时间线完全是隐藏了小妹的一个恶趣味：在《长梦》中，托尼第一次的实际出生日期采用的是MCU电影初始设定的时间19690529，在梦中，托尼发出的预警是19901225霍华德和玛利亚会死于车祸。但是重生后的托尼年龄减小了一岁，即出生日期变为19700529（这个日期似乎是漫画中托尼的生日），（原理可以理解为托尼在梦中死去，但是又开创了一个拥有贾维斯的新的平行宇宙，托尼重生的日子是这两个宇宙的分裂点），因此，托尼的关于车祸的预警也应随着他的年龄更新为19911225。而霍华德和玛利亚却并不知道。也就是说，在托尼重生的新世界里，即使有了贾维斯，在原来世界中发生的一切还是会发生，不过时间线延迟了一年，变成了与《长梦》梦中世界契合的时间线。  
一个更简单的解释就是：《长梦》开始时的世界是平行世界A，《海浪》和《琐碎的心》的内容首先在托尼的梦中发生即为平行世界A1，《长梦》结尾托尼重生后的进入（有贾维斯的）平行世界B，在这个世界中，《海浪》和《琐碎的心》的内容还会再一次发生，平行世界A1和B的时间线是相同的，比平行世界A晚了一年。


End file.
